


How dare you insult the vertically challenged?!

by Zor_Earp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Size Difference, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zor_Earp/pseuds/Zor_Earp
Summary: Even though it was just the two of them, knowing Kara’s endless pit of a stomach, Lena had learned that when it came to cooking for her other half, it was best to double, even triple the recipe. So, here she was making a lasagna (which by the way could potentially feed five more people) on their weekly date night.





	How dare you insult the vertically challenged?!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Based on a Tumblr Prompt **  
Person A and B are in the kitchen. Person A is a small muffin, B is slightly taller.
> 
> Person A: *struggling to retrieve items from top shelf*
> 
> Person B: Do you need me to get it for you?
> 
> Person A: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!
> 
> Person B: *laughs* … okay then
> 
> Person A (Moments later…): *defeated sigh* help meeee

Kara watches quietly in the doorway to the kitchen as Lena dances around the room, cooking dinner for the young couple. Seeing her girlfriend look so carefree puts a smile on the blonde’s face. Blue eyes meet greenish-gray eyes but nothing is said as Lena continues to move around, busying herself with all the food she has to prepare.

Even though it was just the two of them, knowing Kara’s endless pit of a stomach, Lena had learned that when it came to cooking for her other half, it was best to double, even triple the recipe. So, here she was making a lasagna (which by the way could potentially feed five more people) on their weekly date night.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping me cook?” Lena chuckles as she stops for a few seconds to look at her girlfriend who has been standing there watching her for the past few minutes. “I thought we were to cook together instead of going out tonight. I believe your exact words were, ‘Come on Lena! Cooking for ourselves couldn’t possibly be that hard.’ ” She says, imitating the words said to her just a few hours ago. She had finally complied with making dinner after a few minutes of looking at Kara’s puppy dog eyes. She was never able to say no to that face.

“I am… but watching my beautiful girlfriend just seems way more interesting at the moment…” Kara smiles as she walks over to the shorter brunette and wraps her arms around her. “Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are in this apron?” She mumbles quietly, arms wrapped tightly around Lena’s waist as she looks into those stunning eyes she’s fallen so deeply in love with over the past few months.

“Mmmh, why Ms. Danvers… if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with me…” Lena smiles up at the blonde, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “And if that’s the case, let me remind you that I’m trying very hard to make this lasagna you so desperately asked me for.”

“You’re right… but I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh darling that’s never a good idea…” Lena jokes. This earns her a quick eye roll from the offended blonde.

“Shush… I’ve been thinking… maybe there’s something else I want right now... “ Kara grins as her hands slowly move down Lena’s body before getting whipped gently with a kitchen towel.

“Behave my love.” Lena smiles as she pushes her girlfriend away, tossing the towel back on the kitchen island. “As much as I love that idea, I would really like to eat something tonight… food-wise.” She adds quickly when she sees Kara start to open her mouth, probably with a witty comment on the tip of her tongue.

Kara laughs quietly and walks over to the fridge, rummaging through it to find a bottle of wine for the two of them to enjoy as Lena continues on with the lasagna. She hears a small grunt behind her but thinks nothing of it as she continues to look for the wine she knew she had bought before coming home.

Once she finally finds the bottle, which was hidden behind some of Lena’s kale (damn that green monstrosity taking over her fridge), she turns around and shuts the door. She raises a brow when she hears Lena let out a frustrated huff. She glances over to the young CEO and chuckles.

Lena’s standing on her tippy-toes, trying to reach a measuring cup on the top shelf. “Damn it…” she grumbles as she jumps slightly, which honestly isn’t such a great idea considering the fact that she’s wearing heels. Though this seems to be a futile effort because even in her heels, she still can’t reach the stupid measuring cup. Curse her shortness and her girlfriend’s need to put things high up so only someone as tall as Kara can reach them.

Kara contemplates on stepping in and helping the poor woman but doesn’t as Lena continues to struggle trying to retrieve the measuring cup that Kara knew for a fact was way too high for the shorter person in their relationship.

Finally she decides to intervene. “Do you need me to get that for you?” She asks as she sets down the bottle of wine she’s been holding while watching Lena’s unsuccessful attempts to get the measuring cup.

She regrets asking almost instantly. Lena turns around, eyes glaring a hole into Kara’s skull as she lets out a loud huff of annoyance. “HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!” She practically screeches as she gives her girlfriend the most intimidating look she can muster. She had been jumping up and down to try and grab the stupid item in question. This meant her hair had become a bit of a mess and if Kara was being honest, it was very hard to take the brunette seriously at this point.

With a raised brow, she lets out a laugh as she shakes her head. Her girlfriend could be so dramatic sometimes it was hilarious. “Okay then…” she says as she walks over to some cabinets to grab some wine glasses for their wine.

The blonde sets down the glass cups and opens the wine bottle. She can hear Lena shuffling around the kitchen behind her, who in her opinion is just too stubborn to ask for her. She glances over at her ticked off girlfriend and lets out a soft chuckle as Lena glares daggers at the measuring cup that is just out of her reach.

With a quiet groan, Lena looks over at the blonde who’s silently sipping a glass of wine with an amused look on her face. She mumbles something every so softly, looking down at her hands fiddling with the strings of her apron.

“What’d you say, Lee?” Kara asks with a smile. She had obviously heard, y’know, super hearing and all, but she wanted Lena to suck it up and just ask her already. Though she’d never admit it out loud in front of her obviously ticked off girlfriend, she found this whole ordeal to be awfully comical.

Lena looks at her, silent plea to not make her repeat herself but finally lets out a defeated sigh. “Help meeee…” she pouts.

A laugh is heard throughout the apartment as Kara gently pushes herself off the counter she’s leaning on. “See? Now was that so hard?” She smiles as she easily grabs the measuring cup and hands it to the brunette who’s finally come to her senses, realizing that this was something very stupid to get so worked up about.

With a blush, Lena takes the measuring cup that Kara is now offering ber. She places it down on the counter before pulling her blonde girlfriend close to her. “Yes. Yes, it was.” She chuckles before placing a soft kiss on the lips inches away from her face.

Closing her eyes, Kara wraps her arms around the smaller woman and smiles into the kiss. “Sucks being so short doesn’t it…” she mumbles into their kiss. Lena’s eyes widen and she shoves Kara off her.

“Wow! Rude!”

Kara just laughs and rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics. “I know… I’m sorry. You’re very tall babe.” She says with a hint of sarcasm but she smiles and pulls Lena’s body flush against her own. “But… if I’m being honest? It’s nice to be able to do something for you… even if it’s a really small thing like getting the things that are too high for you to reach… I know you’re capable of doing anything you set your mind to, trust me I’ve seen you do it multiple times now, but it’s still nice to feel… I dunno… useful. Not that I’m saying I’m not useful. I am useful. I just mean that I like doing little things for you and --” But before she could finish her rambling, Lena leaned up and kissed her soundly, effectively cutting off anything more that would come from her blonde superhero.

“I know what you mean darling. And you are definitely useful. You brighten up my life each and every day. You make me a better person and I think I’m extremely lucky to have you in my life as a friend and even luckier to have you as my girlfriend.” Lena smiles as she leans back slightly to look into those sparkling blue eyes.

“I love you shorty.” Kara grins.

“I love you too dork. Now help me finish this damn lasagna.” Lena chuckles, kissing her girlfriend one last time before pulling away.

Kara can’t help the smile that grows on her face as she realizes how amazing her world has become with Lena Luthor in her life. She thinks about all the times they’ve spent together and she just can’t wait for what the future holds.

“You gonna help or what?” Lena asks, snapping her out of the little daydream she was having.

“Of course.” She smiles and gets to work helping Lena make the lasagna.

Once the food is cooking in the oven, about two hours later, Lena turns to Kara and wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “I love you Kara Danvers.” she smiles, glancing down at Kara’s lips

“And I love you Lena Luthor.” She smiles, capturing Lena’s lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

And yes, maybe Lena has to lean up ever so slightly so she can reach Kara’s lips so her beloved doesn’t have to bend down and she thinks, maybe, just maybe, being short isn’t half bad when your other half is someone tall who 1. Will get you anything that’s up high because she loves you and is absolutely whipped and 2. Is one Super kisser...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here but if you've got Instagram, go follow me @Zor.Earp.
> 
> I post every few days and will keep updating about fanfics that will be coming up.


End file.
